The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar botanically known as Helleborus L., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘BLT02’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in March 2002 in Kilmeston, Alresford, Hampshire, United Kingdom. The female parent was the Helleborus niger plant Potters Wheel strain (unpatented), while the male parent was an unnamed plant of Helleborus×sternii Blackthorn group (unpatented). The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in a greenhouse in Kilmeston in the United Kingdom in June 2002. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in the February 2004 in Kilmeston in the United Kingdom.
‘BLT02’ was subsequently asexually propagated by in vitro propagation in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands for four and one-half years. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Europe on Dec. 4, 2008. ‘BLT02’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.